Another Hero
by BlackBookWriter
Summary: Trinity Mongovary has caught the eye of Batman and Bruce Wayne. Could it be that she is extremely interesting or the fact that she goes out at night as a vigilante too? Bruce Wayne/OC
1. Meet Trinity Mongovary

( 3rd POV) 

"Hurry up and get the bags" The driver yelled at the others. The drivers job was to wait there while the other five boys go rob the place. But he was getting tired of waiting. It had been 15 minutes and the cops would be there soon. Here in Transylvanian the cops aren't the greatest or the fastest. 

With a dramatic sigh, he grabbed his gun and went into the closed store through the broken window." Lets go" 

He yelled. But in response. Nothing. It was dark inside. He barely could see the clothes hangers and the giant half-price' sign. Slowly walking , one step at a time, He made his way to the back where the cashier is The driver looked around and leaned over the cashier table. He was about to pull away but he thought he saw 

something move under there. Leaning back over again, he saw the other five tied up and knocked out. 

He kept looking at the unconscious bodies for fear he would be next. Finally he started to back away from the counter. The driver turned around and froze. There, in the darkness, stood someone. She wore a black coat and a shirt that covered half her face. Her black hair was covering one eye so all you could see of her face was one piercing blue eye. She walked out into the darkness and put her hands on her hip. The driver backed away until he hit the counter. Looking back, he looked at the unconscious bodies and remembered something. 

\

Putting up the gun in his hand and he started to shoot at the dark figure. She jumped out of the way and hid behind a cement pillar holding up the roof of the store. The pillar was getting hit with the bullets of the gun in the driver hands. The figure behind it stayed there and thought of a plan. She placed her hand on the right side of her waist, where her whip was hooked on. She breathed knowing that what she had to do had to be done quickly. 

Still getting fired at, she turned around, whipped out her whip at the drivers gun. The whip took a hold of it and she pulled it back, sending it flying the other way. His eyes grew in terror. He stood there and stared at her. The driver gulped as he heard the cop sirens in the background, still far away. She looked at the door and back at him. Then the driver did something he shouldn't of did. He made a run for it. 

She, doing many times before, was not surprised by his move. She moved quickly, moving so fast he didn't even know what happened until the end. She whipped her whip again, this time grabbing onto the man's legs. His face flew forward and hit the ground. The dark figure dragged him along the ground. Right when his feet was touching hers, he turned around and slashed her down her leg. Before he could get anymore blood, she kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She tied him up with the others and walked out of the store. 

The sirens got louder and louder until they finally arrived at the local store. The ran into the shop looking for any clues to the suspect or if anything was stolen. "Uhh chief? you might want to check this out" A younger looking cop said to the leader of the group of cops. The chief walked over to the younger boy and looked over the table. There he saw the five, now six, unconscious bodies. He looked at there faces and took off the masks. 

"Take them in" He ordered the other cops. The others took the six men into custody while the chief talked to the owners of the place. Once everything was in order he took one last look at the place, knowing who had help him. He looked up across the street, on one of the taller buildings and saw her, sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. The old man bowed his head a little and hoped into his police car, riding off. 

When the car was out of sight, she took one leg and looked at it where she got wounded. 

"Better let Braiden get a look at this" She muttered to herself. she stood up and gasped in pain. It was worst then she thought. Using her grapple hook, she swung herself down and jumped onto her motorcycle. 

She drove out into the country where her house stood. On her way she called Braiden. 

"Hello?" A young man voice answered. 

"Braiden its me. Get out the first aid kit. I'm going to need it" Her Transylvanian accent was heavy 

"Trinity? what happened? are you okay?" Concern and worried laced his voice 

Trinity chuckled. He was always the one to worry. "I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. Nothing bad" 

She heard a sigh in relief on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" 

Trinity looked around at her surroundings as the flew by. " I think I'm about two minutes from the house." She answered. 

"Okay. see you then" Dial tone. 

Trinity hanged up her phone and kept on driving. Two minutes later she was outside her house. Taking off her helmet, Braiden came into the garage. "Okay. where is it?" He asked coming towards her. She looked at her leg and he did the same thing and gasped. "Just a flesh wound! just a flesh wound! You practically got your leg cut off!" Braiden exclaimed, rushing over with the first aid kit and cleaning the wounds. Trinity rolled her eyes. "Its not that bad. your over imagining things" Trinity leaned against her bike as he took out a needle and some threads. 

"Hold still" Braiden muttered as he started to stitched the wound. Trinity held onto the bike for support and gripped it to stop her from yelling. She gasped in pain and hit Braiden on the head half way through. "Watch what your doing" She hissed at him. Braiden laughed. She was always a little bitchy when he cleaned and stitched her wounds. It wasn't that she wasn't good with pain. No it was when someone tried else caused it. But since she was no medical expert, she had to let this go. 

After Braiden was done, they walked into the house together. "It will be healed in a couple of weeks. God thing to" Braiden took his seat in front of the giant computer screen. Trinity walked around his seat and leaned on the table. "What do you mean 'good thing' " She questioned. Braiden typed something on the keypad and a picture of Violet , her twin sister, popped on the screen. Trinity looked at the screen. "what did she do now?" she growled. 

"Violet escaped from Arkham with this guy who calls himself 'the joker'." Braiden clicked another button and a picture of the joker came up beside Violet. " I look him up and let me just say he is one messed up guy. He destroyed Gotham with a few bullets and barrels of gas. But luckily he was stopped before he could put it all in flames." Braiden looked up at Trinity, who was just silently nodding. "He's Violet type of person. That's why Violet didn't escape at first. She was waiting for him. And when the time was right they would escape. And they did. So what do I have to do" 

" Well since your the only person who has ever put Violet away, I need you to go to Gotham city, catch Violet and the Joker and this time put them away for good." Trinity got up and walked into another room with Braiden following. She got out a bag and started to pack weapons. Guns, whips, Daggers, swords and of course her grapple hook. She put them all in the bag and turned around to go into her bedroom but instead was stopped by Braiden, who had a tray of electronics. Trinity looked at them and then at Braiden. 

"You know I'm not the one to use electronics" She moved around Braiden and went into her room to start packing clothes. Braiden followed her, still holding the tray. " Well these you'll need" Trinity sat on her bed and looked at the tray. Braiden smiled and put it down in front of her. "These are just simple electronic gadgets. Nothing complicated. Just tracking devices, Little bombs, and knock out gas" He gave here the little silver pods. 

"Why use knock out gas when I can use my fist?" She set the gases in her bag and started packing. Braiden sat on the bed watching her. "When do I leave?" She asked , not looking up at him. "As soon as possible. Probably tomorrow mourning. You need to stop her before anything really bad can happen. Oh wait." He took something in his pocket and gave it to her. "If you ever need me use this." Trinity looked at it then back at him. She threw the gadget aside. "What do you mean 'if I need you'? You're coming with me." She smiled and zipped up her bag and went to go put it in the car. 

Braiden sat there, thinking about what she said. He stood up and ran after her yelling "WHAT?!?!?"


	2. Jet plan to Gotham

Trinity POV

By the next morning I was already on my way to Gotham City. 'What a weird name' I thought to myself as I read some articles about the 'Joker' on a website Braiden had hook me up with.

"Whoa" I breathed and stared at the screen, re-reading the many articles I got. Braiden looked over at me on the other side of my jet plane. I usually didn't like fancy rides like this. It makes me look like a pompous greedy girl. But of course I wasn't going on a real plane. Do you know what they would do if you went onboard with 5 different types of daggers, 10 knifes of all sizes, I don't know how many guns and some little silver pods that I don't even know what they do? They'd probably shoot me before I could explain.

Braiden looked at me then the screen of the laptop. "What?" He asked, coming to me and sit on his knees beside my chair. "He's like Violet but in male version" I looked down at Braiden. "I know. I told you he was a messed up guy" Braiden looked at the screen again and sighed. "Be careful" I was the closest thing Braiden had to a family. And he's like a little brother to me. Of course he would be scared for me. "Nothings going to happen, I swear" I turned off and closed the laptop. Setting it down I turned towards Braiden

"Its amazing the caught him. I can tell that the police force there is really committed. I wish back home ours was too" I sighed. Braiden looked at the ground at his feet.

"Actually there's not many cops you can trust there. I looked" Good old Braiden. What would I do without him. If I needed any information on anything or anyone, he would already have it in less then 5 seconds. "Okay which ones?" I ask him. I need to know which ones I can trust so I can go to them with answers and maybe they can answer some of my questions. "Well they're Commissioner James Gordon. He's married and has 2 kids. He's 50 years old (Gary Oldman real age) and that's about it" I gaped at him. One man took down this crazy man. And he's 50! Sure I took down Violet but 1. I'm 20 years younger and 2. I had training since I was 5. Maybe he did too. "He captured him by himself?" I look at Braiden in doubt.

Braiden shook his head. "He didn't capture him. Well not by himself" "But you said-" "I said he was the only COP you could trust" He said emphasizing the word cop. "Then who else..." I didn't complete the sentence since my mind was looking for answers. I looked at him confused. He sighed. "Your not the only one who likes to work at night Trinity" Then I knew what he meant. Someone who wanted justice. Someone who knows how to bring it. Someone like me.

"What's his name?" I ask taking out my computer but stopped by Braiden. I look up at him to see him smiling. "I don't think that will be necessary" He takes the computer out of my hands and set it down. I smile back at him. Why need a computer when you have Braiden? Braiden got off his knees and took a seat beside me. "They call him the batman. He's the one that stops crimes before they happened. You see before him, Gotham was one of the worst towns in America because of the crime rate. But then he comes and 'saves' Gotham. But then the Joker comes along and decides to turn Gotham upside down again. And he did."

I nodded my head the whole time. I knew how it felt but Violet never got that bad. I had always stopped her. But the thing was with Violet is that she decided to get caught every time. She had once mention to me that she was getting bored of this town and wanted to take over a different one. So then she got handed over to Gotham. Poor them.

Braiden kept going on with the story. "Gotham was almost cleaned. They had a promising DA and the streets were getting cleaned. But then the Joker came and turned everything into a mess. Now that promising DA, Harvey Dent, is in the asylum (that's for you, BlackMoonVampire) with his face half burnt off and batman is getting chased by the cops" I heard what Braiden had last said and jumped of my seat. "What! What do you mean? After all he did!" I knew what it was like to be a masked crusader. Yeah some people don't like it but never had they'd chased me. especially not the cops. Braiden moved his head up so he could see me with a calm expression on his face.

"He apparently killed 5 men. 3 of them cops. But I think other wise. I think it was Harvey Dent. You see many people saw him walking around with a gun the day of the murders. And batman took the fall for it cause he knew that people still believed in him." I stared at Braiden but was in my own thoughts. Harvey Dent. Where did I hear that name before? I believe it was from Phoenix, my older sister, email that I get every few years. Harvey Dent was a DA but then lost it when his girlfriend rumoured fiancé died. I felt sympathy for Harvey.

"So do I trust Batman or not?" I said, breaking the silence after 5 minutes of me standing there and him sitting. "I don't know. That you'll have to find out" Oh great. I guess I have a date with a giant mutated bat.

"Please sit down and put on your seatbelt for we will be arriving in Gotham in a few minutes. Thank you" A kind voice came on. I huffed. I knew that girl and she was a total Skank. But I sat down and put on my seatbelt.

I picked up a magazine off the floor with a picture of a very handsome man standing in front of a giant tower. The Headline on top said 'BRUCE WAYNE:SEXIEST MALE IN GOTHAM. Groaning, I threw the magazine away and looked out the window at the streets of Gotham below me. I could already tell that this is going to be a interesting trip, not including the psychotic clown and my insane sister. Don't forget the man that dresses up in as a bat. I slammed my head onto the window again and again.

After 2 minutes of that I heard Braiden's voice behind me "Doesn't that hurt after a while?"


	3. The Joker and the Theif in the night

Trinity POV

"Where too now" Me and Braiden walked out of the Gotham city airport. I looked at the city skyline as Braiden looked at the map, figuring where to go. "Well, I heard about this nice restaurant down town, we could look into that? You know, for supper?" He suggested, still searching the map, flipping it one way or the other. "Sounds great" I mumbled. The skyline was amazing. At home we big buildings but there was something that made Gotham's special. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Trinity?" A voice far away called me. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and looked Braiden. "Did you hear me?" He watched me as I searched my head for the answers. "What... Oh yeah ..... what?" Braiden sighed. "I was telling you that the cab was here" I moved my head and turned my eyes to the cab behind him. "Oh yeah. Right" I got into the cab before I could say anything else to embarrassed myself.............again.

I stared out the window, looking through the alley ways of Gotham. In one of them might be where my sister lies in secret. Maybe. I'm glad that I got here before she and the joker did something. Did something big. If they would of done something before I was here, I couldn't have done anything to help them. Well, there was 'the batman' but I m not sure if I'm on his side or not. "So are we going out for supper or not? Cause I don't know about you but I could eat this car" Braiders voice came from behind me. I smile as I turned to see him. "Lets go have dinner with the rich stuck up people" We both laugh that we got to the penthouse, which I recently bought, me and Braiden got into our

'We're rich, stuck up people' clothes, which I hate, we went to the restaurant. Me and Braiden walked up the many stairs and if you have high heels is very hard. Who made this building? Who ever did was certainly not thinking about women. Especially stuck up rich ones. I hated high heels but Braiden wanted me to be 'Like a lady and show Gotham a classy side of me' yeah right. Like there is one.

"Why did you make me wear heels!" I groaned. "Because, you have to show Gotham that there is more then kicking evil to you. That there's a classy side too" I laugh at that. "Nothing is going to make me a lady! If you haven't noticed I'm the last thing from a lady. Now...."I was about to go until something in my pocket started vibrating. I looked down then back to Braiden. It was one of his gadgets. "Oh right that. That means you have to go and save the city." He winks at me.

I ran to the car we rented before coming out here. I made sure to bring my fighting outfit. I

got dressed and left without anyone noticing. Luckily I'm good at that. Lets just say this wasn't the first time I left during something like this. I jumped from roof top to roof top, looking for trouble. I was going to retreat after half an hour of looking. Gotham was bigger then I thought. I'm glad I can run. But there was this one place Braiden had mention. The narrows? He said that that's where most of the crime is. I'll have to consult him later. I was waiting on a building looking over a alley way. It was dark and long, I had a feeling this where it was happening. And I was right.

Violet laughter echoed through the walls, bouncing back and forth. But it was joined by another. A more darker, man voice. The Joker. They came waltzing through the alley. They looked like they were made for each other. I stayed standing above them. I didn't want them to know I was there just yet.

I was about to pounce but somebody read my mind and did it before I could. A Black Cloaked figure of a man jumped in front of them. Batman. "Your times up, Joker" His raspy dark voice told them. Damn he was playing my part. Not cool. They duo laughed. "Batman! I missed you. You know the other black cape men in there weren't as fun as you" Violet laughed and hugged herself closer to the Joker. Something was going on with them.

"Maybe you should give them another chance. You won't have any choice in the end any way" He walked closer to them. "You just don't know when to give up do you bird boy?" Violet high Transylvanian voice piped in. She walked out of the Jokers arm and closer to the batman, taking a sword out along the way. She took about 3 steps when I decided to jump in. "Not so fast, Violet" They all look at me. I jump off of the building and in front of her, my hands on my hips. "Time to go back to the men in white..... again"

Violet narrowed her eyes at me. Her lips formed into a sinister smile. "Sister! how nice to see you." The Joker and batman stared at us. "Sister?" The both asked. But me and Violet ignored them. We walked in a circle, she pulling out her swords and me pulling out my guns. "I caught you before, I can get you again" Violet laughed still continuing our circle.

"That's because I let you. That town is boring. But Gotham. They're...... more fun. Our town people think they're all safe because of you. Well here they're defenceless and we have batman. Plus the Joker, which is a plus. see I'm happy here. And. I'm. Not. Going. BACK" She attacked. One sword swung at my neck and the other at my feet. I was quick as I back flipped over and kicked her in the face. She saw this and cut both legs as they came at her. Landing on my feet I took out the gun and shot. Was about to but then Batman came and pushed me out of the way. I, with the batman, Were sent flying into the brick wall on one side of the alley way.

Smack. I wasn't soft. Neither was he. Our impact with the wall sent pieces crumbling on us as we lay on the floor. I lay there for a few seconds when I remembered about Violet. I sat up and looked at the alley way. Empty. But me and batman. Groaning I stood up and dust myself off. "What are you doing here" A rough voice said behind me. My anger boiled inside me when I thought about what the batman had done. I turned around at him and walked up to him, yelling. "What were you thinking! I was so close, then you! you had to push me into a wall.!" I wanted to smack him, but he knew that I would try and stop me.

My head had blood coming down from it and my legs. He was also hurt. While me and Violet were fighting so were the joker and batman. I guess the joker had slit him cause on his waist there was blood coming down. "You're not needed here. Go home" I huffed. "I can see that" My eyes flickered from his eyes, to his waist and back. He looked down and covered it with his cape.

"I'm not as bad as you. you-"

"I wouldn't have this if you didn't push me in the wall-"

"I wouldn't of pushed you in a wall if you hadn't of tried to shoot her"

"Why not? I think-"

"That's not how I do it"

"How about you do things your way and I do things mine?" I was now almost touching his chest with mine. Its weird how that when you fight you do that.

"Go back where you belong"

"How about you go back where YOU belong...... IN A CAVE!" I stood on my toes when I screamed this, just so I could see in his eyes when I screamed. We were quite for a minute and that's when I got a good look at batman. He had brown eyes (OOC: Since Christian bale has brown eyes I decided that batman should too. I know I know batman has blue but Christian Bale doesn't and he's Bruce Wayne soooo.... Suck it up). I couldn't see his hair but I could see his chin. His chin was square and very masculine. He had muscles. And his chest was big. As in muscles on his chest. But when you fight crime I guess you have to be in shape.

I have to admit, he is hot. But I couldn't melt in front of him. I mean I was pissed off. I still was. But then I couldn't get mad at him without hearing him out. "Why did you push me in a wall?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned my body to the right. "Because you could of killed her." I roll my eyes. "I was just going to shoot her down, not dead. So she couldn't do anything" He shook his head. "Its still wrong." I sighed as he said this. I could of left right there, but I didn't. I needed questions answered. "Some say you're a good man but others say you're a murderer. Which is it?" I looked at him for answers.

He sighed. "A bit of both I guess." I laughed at his answer. "Well batman" I walk up to him. "Stay out of my way.... or I'll kill you" I smirked. I turned around to head off but I heard yell "wait!". "yes?" I looked at him, my body still half turned. "Who are you? You could tell me now or I could just find out about you and your sister." Violet had told them I'm her sister. shit. I turn all the way around to face him and put my hair to the side and put down my scarf around half my bottom face. "My name is Trinity Mongovary. I have a twin sister, Violet and a younger sister, Phoenix. My family for 50 generations had been taught every form of martial arts and any other fighting skill. I've been learning them since I was 5 so, I could kick your ass" He chuckled. I waited there staring at him. "What do you want?" He asked after 5 minutes of it.

"Well aren't you going to tell me who you are?" He walked up to me. "I'm batman" He turned around and before I knew it he was gone.

I stood there, in the dark, still wondering who he was. "So not fair!" I said to the night surrounding me.


	4. Meeting Bruce Wayne, Oh Joy

I hurried back to Braiden. If I was gone any longer he would start to freak out about if I'm okay or not.

Once again I changed from my fighting outfit to my 'I'm rich' clothes. It took me a while cause of the scratches I had on my head from Batman. I cleaned my head up and made my hair go over it so no one can see it. Walking back up those I don't know how many stairs I see Braiden. He was waiting by one of the pillars that was surrounding the restaurant. Who owned this place?

Braiden saw me and waved. I smiled at him. Like I said before he was like a brother to me. He made me proud to have him with me. I had to tell him what went down in the alley. From Violet to getting smacked into the wall by a giant bat. I opened my mouth to talk but Braiden did it for me. "I can't believe Violet! Our suspicions about her and the Joker working together was right. And then Batman came and threw you into a wall. And you tell him who you are!??!?!?" Braiden exclaimed. I looked at him weirdly. How did he know this?

"Braiden? What the hell? How did you-" "Know?" He finished the question for me. I nod my head. He smiles brightly. "On your clothes I put a wireless webcam so I can hear and see whats going on" Of course. Why didn't I think of that. I shake my head. "Why am I not surprise. Well lets go eat" I smile. Together, me and Braiden walk to the counter.

"Table for two, please" I smile at the older man who was at the front counter. "Do you have reservations?" He asked with his fake French accent. Reservations? Oh right this is a snobby restaurant. Dam I forgot. "Oh uh no" I look at Braiden. He shrugged. "Then I shall ask you to leave" He pointed to the door. "No that's okay, they're with me" A voice came from behind me. I turn around to see the one and only.

Bruce Wayne.

(Bruce's POV)

I came back from being my alter-ego, Batman. I drove back to my temporary bat cave (Since the mansion was still getting build. How long does it take to build a house?!?!?) thinking about what happened tonight. Meeting up with the Joker and his new girl, Violet. I had done some research about her. She's like the Joker. Maybe not as bad but close enough. And then there was that other girl. Violet's sister. Trinity, that was her name.

Where had she came from? Maybe back where she was from she was like me. She wanted justice but didn't want people to know its her. But even though using her Transylvanian accent worked there, since everyone was Transylvanian, doesn't mean it will work here. People will know who she is. And it doesn't help that Violet is shouting out her identity.

I got out of the black tumbler and went to my penthouse to get dressed. Time to make the appearance of playboy Bruce Wayne. Sometimes I'm tired of acting like someone I'm not. I tied my tie up again and again but always screw up. Things were on my mind. She was on my mind. Trinity. Her eyes are amazing blue. They're beautiful. No, I couldn't think that. I only loved one person. Rachel (OOC: I know Rachel wasn't in the comics but I'm mostly basing this on The Dark Knight)

I missed her. And she was going to wait for me. I can't love someone else. Its would be disrespectful to her memory. But she would want me to be happy. Wouldn't she?

My thoughts were interrupted by my butler and the closes person to me, Alfred. "Master Bruce? There is a model waiting for you at the front door." He said walking up and fixing my tie. "Thank you Alfred" I smile at him warmly and get on my jacket.

I walked up the stairs to the restaurant with a blonde model by my side. I owned the restaurant so I didn't need to go to the counter. I had my own private booth. I was about to walk in when I heard a familiar accent. The one I heard tonight. I turned my head into that direction and saw her. She was with another boy. When I saw this, anger boiled inside me. Not just anger, but jealousy. She deserved better.

"Excuse me" I told the model. I walked up behind her when the older man asked her to leave. "No That's okay they're with me" I told him. The man at the counter looked up at me and she turned around along with the boy beside her. Wait, he was just a child. Relief washed over me.

"Mister Wayne! How nice to see you. Your booth is of course ready for you" The man at the counter exclaimed. He was obviously scared I might fire him. I nod my head at him and look at Trinity. "Well lets go" I said, pulling her hand to follow me. She came along and behind her the child did too.

(Trinity POV)

Oh no. No no no no. I was NOT going to have dinner with the most riches playboy in this city. But it looked like I had no chose. I sat down with him and Braiden sat beside me. I looked up at Bruce. He had brown eyes. They looked familiar, but I couldn't think of where I saw them. "There you are, Bruce" A blonde skinny girl smiled walking toward us. I couldn't help but feel jealousy.

She kissed him on the cheek and sat by him putting her hand on his waist. When she did, Bruce flinched in what looked like pain. weird.

(Braiden POV)

I walked behind Trinity and Bruce. We arrived at the table and sat down. Why would a millionaire rich playboy want dinner with us? My question was answered when he looked at Trinity. He's a playboy of course. Well he wasn't going to get any thing from Trinity except maybe a slap in the face. When we were seated I had a good look at Bruce. He looked familiar. He reminded me of someone. But he couldn't be him, could he?

"There you Bruce" A blonde model said, coming up to us. I looked at Trinity and saw jealousy in her eye. That's not good. I looked back at Bruce and the model. She kissed his cheek and sat beside him. As she looked at him, she put a hand on his waist and Bruce flinched in pain. I was right. He was him. I couldn't believe it. The Millionaire playboy was the cape crusader.

Bruce Wayne was Batman!


	5. Well THIS Wasn't On My List To Do

I could say that dinner with Bruce Wayne was the most fun I had in this town but then I'd be lying. This was definitely NOT on my to do list. Imagine, sitting where I am, in front of Bruce Wayne, watching a blonde model rub his leg and flirt with him. I can only think of what she wants from him later.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes until I break the ice. "So, Mister Wayne-"

"Please, call me Bruce" He interrupts. I stare at him and smile. "Okay then, Bruce how long have you and" I look at the model not knowing her name. "Natalie" She tells me with a English accent.

I nod my head and continue "Natalie have been dating?" I finish looking at Bruce. He calmly answered " Well this is our first date. But It's really just a date as friends." He smiled his -oh-so-famous-playboy smile. I smirk back. Of course they're just friends. I mean they'll go to his house, just as friends. Then they'll get cosy together, just as friends. Then he'll pull out a condom, just as friends. Then as soon as they know it, they'll be in bed, just as friends. I have to stop myself from laughing.

Natalie was looking around with disgust in her face. "No offence but who would raise a child in Gotham?" She asked looking at some children walking around with their mother.

"I was raised here and I turned out fine" Bruce told her. She turned her head and looked at him. "I know but that was back then. I mean now. Why would you raise our children in a town that has villains like Joker and masked vigilante like Batman?" That hit a button.

"I think we should be grateful for what Batman does" I told her. Braiden, who has been quite the whole time, looked at me. "Trinity" He warned but I ignored him. This was between me and blondie. I glared at her and she glared back.

" Grateful? He killed 5 men!"

"Really? How do you know that? I think-"

"He's a masked vigilante, that's how I know he did it!" She narrowed her eyes at me. It didn't bother me at all though.

"If you would know what the definition of vigilante is it is someone who enforces his or her own law when the authorities doesn't. Batman just stops criminals before they do the crime. If Gotham didn't have Batman it would be burned down. Either by the Joker or Crane or any other criminal!" I spat at her. I just wanted to punch this girl in the face.

Blondie glared at me and looked at Bruce. "What do you think Bruce? About Batman" She asked Bruce, who was just looking around seeming uninterested. "Hm?" He looked at us. "Oh? Batman? Well who ever dresses up as a Bat clearly has issues" He smiled. My mouth fell open. I shook my head and was about to give 'Brucey-boy' a piece of my mind when I heard someone beside me drop something.

We all looked beside me to see Braiden, standing up with his eyes narrowed at Bruce.

"Bruce, could I talk to you" Venom laced his voice. I could sense Braiden was mad. He was only mad when something really really REALLY bothers him. But what did Bruce do that is bothering him that much?

Bruce stood up and followed Braiden outside. Great, I was left with the blond bimbo.

(Braiden POV)

How could he? First he tries to get with the closes thing I have to a family, Then I find out he's Batman and he stopped Trinity from getting Violet and stopping them for good. Then he doesn't defend Trinity when her and the blonde gets into the fight? Even though he is the Batman. I have to do something.

I threw my fork down and stood up. All of them look at me. Trinity looked surprised, Blonde looked uninterested and Bruce looked like he was expecting it. "Bruce, could I talk to you? I ask letting the poison slither my words.

Bruce got up and Trinity just stared at me. I turn around and walk out with Bruce following me.

As soon as we were outside I turn to him but he kept walking. "Follow me" He said. I did and he lead me into a very nice looking car. 'Well of course it was he is Bruce Wayne' I thought as I got in.

He looked down as he spoke " Your a very smart boy. How did you find out?" Wait, He knew that I knew? I give him a confused look. He sighs and finally looks up at me. " I know that look you gave me when Trinity started talking about Batman. I knew you knew." He tells me. I look at my hands which are folded up in my lap. "You have to help her" I whisper. "She's the closes thing I have to a family." I was a orphan and all alone until Trinity found me. My parents just abandon me when I was five. I went and lived at a orphanage but it wasn't the best one. It was horrible. I hated it there. When I was 14 I ran away, never to come back. I lived on the street for a year. I was smart though. Very. I would go into the local library, reading and learning.

Trinity found me one day. It was actually my 15 birthday. I don't know why but she liked me and asked me to live with her. Of course I didn't refuse.

I look up from my lap to see Bruce staring at me, understandment written in his eyes. "I will" His words help a promise to them. I know now that, unlike many people in Gotham, I can trust Bruce. I can trust Batman.

(Trinity POV)

I glare at her. She glares back. This goes on for a couple of minutes until finally Braiden and Brucey-Boy comes back. Braiden sits beside me and smiles a reassuring one. Why I don't know. "Well let's call it a night, shall we" I turn to Bruce who stood up and offered his hand to help me sit up. I could of stood up myself but something about his gesture made me feel........ well like I could trust him somehow.

I gave him my hand and let him help me up. We walk outside together with Braiden and Natilie behind us. "I felt like we haven't actually talked during diner" Bruce says. I look at him and smile. "Yeah" was all I replied.

"Maybe tomorrow we could, I don't know, get together?" Bruce asks rather shyly. I couldn't believe it. Bruce Wayne, the millionaire maybe billionaire playboy, Shy. Something about this , again, made me trust him. I stop by a cab that Braiden got for us and tell him. "Yeah that sounds like fun"

Bruce writes something on a piece of paper and give it to me. He smiles, turns, and walks away. I get into the car and look at the sheet. It says his number and below it 'Call me' with something that kind of looks like a little heart. I sigh and look out dreamily.

Braiden starts to sing behind me "Trinity and Brucey, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes-" Braiden stops singing due to me throwing my bag at him


	6. Amusment Park

(3rd POV)

Phoenix walked down the the hallway. Ever since Jonathan Crane had been caught, she had taken his job. Although she loved the job, she hated that he had been caught. She was going to be Mrs. Crane if it wasn't for batman. Phoenix Mongovary had 2 older sisters. Trinity mongovary and Violet Mongovary. Her family was a protection for Gara Transylvania.

But Phoenix wasn't into the whole hero thing. She was into the villains mind. So she went into psychology. She went to the same University that Jonathan Crane did. First it was a crush but soon they were both in deep love. She and Jonathan had a interest in fear. She had helped him create the fear serum that terrorized Gotham city. Jonathan was caught but luckily Phoenix got away. But now she had to make a antidote for Jonathan and a stronger fear serum.

In public, she and Jonathan didn't seem that close. Sure they would hold hands and stuff but never as affectionate as they were without a audience. Phoenix wanted to be closer in front of people but Jonathan didn't want her to get hurt if they were caught. But when they were alone it was a different story.

Things at the asylum were hectic since Joker and Violet escaped. To others, it was Joker's that was more scary but Phoenix knew the truth.

And it hasn't even started.

(Phoenix's POV)

"Good morning Ms. Mongovary" A blonde secretary smiled at me. I smiled back, but not nicely. I'm on my way to see the love of my life, Jonathan Crane. The only problem, he's insane. Well not really him but scarecrow, the 'man' taking over Jonathan's body. I rarely talk to Jonathan now. I only talk to Scarecrow.

I walk into the room and sit down. We're in a private room with no windows or camera's. I specially asked this so me and Jonathan can have a private session. Well more like a make-out session but no one has to know about that.

"Now Scarecrow" I say, looking down at my briefcase. I hated calling him that. I really shouldn't but every time I called him by his real name, Jonathan, he would start yelling at me. "

No, no dear. No Scarecrow today" I stop what I'm doing and freeze. What? No Scarecrow today? But if this isn't Scarecrow then who is it? I realize who and look up. It was Jonathan, my Jonathan.

Now I'm not a emotional type of person but when it came to Jonathan, well he could make me feel like a teenage girl who is all over the hottest guy in school. Though the only guy I was interested in was Jonathan. "Jonathan? Oh Jonathan!" I run to him and throw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, his forehead, his nose, every part of him until finally a passionate kiss on the lips. "I missed you" I gasp, pulling away from the kiss to catch my breath. He nodded " I can see that. I hope scarecrow wasn't that bad" His eyes softens and I put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. Really" I smile at him and get a good look at him. He looked tired and worn out. Probably from this asylum. I feel sad for my love to be in this nut house. I look at his once shiny blue eyes that are now grey. I had to do something.

I had to get him out.

(Trinity POV)

I woke up with light blazing in my eyes. "Dammit" I murmur, covering my face with the back of my hand. "Trinity get up" I hear Braiden voice call. I stay in the same position though. Maybe if I stay quite he'll leave me alone. Braiden sighs and talks again "Phone". I sit up and look at him. "Phone? Who phones this early" I ask

Braiden rolls his eyes "It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon Trin" He replies. I look at my clock and sure enough it's 3 o'clock. I turn back to Braiden just in time to catch the phone. I look down at it. "Who is it?" I ask, still looking at the small talking device in my hands. "Lets just say a certain billionaire playboy wants to talk to you" I can hear the smirk in his voice as he leaves the room. I put the phone to my ear and talk. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon" A smooth voice came from the other end.

"Hey Bruce."

"You sound tired." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah. I just woke up"

"Had a rough night?" He asked, casually like he already knew the answer.

"You could say that" After the dinner with Bruce, I went on my nightly duties again. I didn't run into Batman or Joker and Violet.

"I just wanted to call and make sure that we're still on for tonight" He said, drawing me back to reality.

"Uh yeah. Tonight. I remember." I get out of my bed, and into my clothes for the day.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 8. I have to go bye" He hangs up as he says it. "Bye" I whisper, hanging up also.

.............................. 8 o'clock............................

The bell rung. "I'll get it" I yell. I ran, trying not to rip my beautiful red dress and not to trip on my heels. I'm actually nervous. I wanted to look good for him. For Bruce. I did my hair and make-up for hours and I even bought a new dress! It was weird. I never did that

I answer the door, seeing the one man I've been waiting for all day. Bruce stood there, wearing a black suit with his hair slicked back. In his hands are some red roses. I look at them. "Are they for me?" I ask. "No, they're for the beautiful girl next door. Of course they are." He laughs, me laughing with him. I take them and put them in a empty vase. I turn to Bruce. "Lets go"

Me and Bruce had a wonderful evening. He took me to a fancy restaurant, which I think he owns, and we talked. For hours. At the end of dinner it was like he was my friend for ages. He isn't what I expected him to be. He wasn't like the others. He acted like it in public but other then that he was like me. In a way.

Bruce put out his hand to help me up. I took it and held it as we walked to the car. "What a wonderful way to end the evening." I sigh, getting in. Bruce gets in the other side and looks at me. "End? This isn't the end of our date" He smiles at me. I look at him, confuse. "hen what are we going to do?" I ask. He points behind me, and there I see a giant amusement park. My eyes glitter up with excitement. I turn to Bruce and hug him. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I whisper in his ear.

Bruce chuckles at my excitement. I pull back and frown, realizing I had a dress on. Bruce seemed to notice. "It's okay. Braiden packed you a pair of clothes in the trunk" I stare at

Bruce and smile. I have to remember to thank Braiden later.

Bruce and I had the best time of our life. He won me a bunch of stuff animals and he also wasn't scared to go on any of the rides. Well, except that one.

"Come on Bruce!" I laughed, pulling Bruce toward the haunted house. Bruce shook his head. "No way! I actually went into that house once and may I tell you, it's actually quite scary." I rolled my eyes. "It can't be that real!" I pulled him into the haunted house.

I screamed as the dead corpse sprinted out above us. I should of listened to Bruce. This haunted house was the scariest house I've ever been too. It was like the supernatural world mixed in with ours.

Bruce was actually amused. Every once and a while I would hear him make comments like "Wow, that almost scare me" or "I remember that". Every time I flinched or scream, he would hold me closer. Yes, it made me feel safe and glad that he cared but I hated how he acted like the knight, guarding and saving the damsel in distress AKA me.

"I thought you said you were scared of it?" I confronted when we walked out of the house of nightmares. Bruce chuckled "Yeah I was. When I was, like, five" I lightly punched him.

"What now?" He asked. I thought as I looked around. "That one!" I exclaimed, pointing to the faris wheel.

I looked out over the amusement park from the top of the wheel. I could see the city skyline and he sun setting over it. "It's beautiful' I breathed. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you" I hear Bruce whisper in my ear. I look in his brown eyes and lean in. He knew what I wanted and gave in. He first just lightly touched our lips but then it became more heated. I pushed him away before we gone to far. "Bruce" I sighed "I'm not one of those girls who will just give in because you say a flirty line like that." I declared, even though I practically did what I just said I wouldn't. "I never said you were" Bruce put a arm around my shoulder.

I turn away, shyly. What was wrong with me? I'm acting like a preppy school girl. I felt Bruce kiss my cheek. "We can try right? I mean, we've been having such a great night so far." I smiled and nodded. I looked back at him and sighed. "I guess we can try. But I'm not a blond bimbo so don't try anything funny." He chuckled and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it"

Me and Bruce got off the faris wheel barely holding hands. Wouldn't want to make to much attention.

"Trinity? Trinity Mongovary?" A voice behind me called. I turn and see my best friend, Gabriella Roberts.


	7. Dr Jonathan Crane Fear Gas

(Gabriella POV)

I talked to Trinity and Bruce. She seemed happy with him. Me and Trinity are best of friends. After a hour I said goodbye and headed back.

I sat in the chair that was opposite of Harvey for the longest time, no one talking at all. Yes, Harvey Dent. But he wasn't the Harvey Dent everyone remembered. He was now like the Joker with half his face burned.

This was like any other night though. I've been with Harvey ever since I found him. Not romantically but more like a partnership. I remember when I did find him.

I was walking around. Harvey was pronounced dead and I was crying because of it. Me and Harvey used to be dating but things didn't work out. I still had feelings for him but then he got with Rachel. That broke my heart but I kept it together. I had to. I was one of Gotham best photographer and on top of the world. Well, my world that is.

I walked around where Harvey had died. I stood on the spot and cried silently. "Harvey" I whispered. Then I felt a gun at the back of my head. "Don't move" I heard the voice behind me said. I didn't dare to.

"Who are you?" He asked. I knew that voice. A voice that I loved. But it couldn't be?

"Harvey?" I asked. The man came in front of me. "Only half" My eyes widen at Harvey. Half of him was burned. "Harvey! What happen-" I stopped when I saw Harvey raise a gun. He took out a coin. "You live" He turned it to a scarred side. "You die" He flipped the coin. Thankfully it landed on the good side. Harvey looked at me. "Looks like luck is on your side, today" He turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" I called after him, running. He turned to me. "What?" He practically hissed. I stopped "I can help you" I said to him. "Please" I wanted to be by him. He stood there for a minutes, thinking. "If you come" He finally said after quite some time "You have to stay." I nodded my head. He took out his coin and flipped it.

And here I was. Sitting in the dark room with Harvey just flipping his coin and me just lying around thinking. We usually don't talk anyways. Today was the first time he let me out. Of course I had time limits but that was okay. I'd rather be with him anyways. I know I sound obsessed but I had to admit. I liked him. I always did and never stopped.

Nobody came looking after me. My family lived in Boston so I never really talked to them much. And I didn't quite have a lot of friends except for Trinity. But now a days we only talk on the phone.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"It speaks!" I say pretending to be astonished. That earned me a glare. I sighed. "Yeah but it would have been more with you there" I don't see why Harvey was hiding. He looked fine and beside who cares what people think of you. That's what I say. But apparently Harvey doesn't agree.

"I can't. You know that. Look at me! I'm a monster!" He yelled, getting up and pacing. I stare at him the whole time. I looked down at my camera and back at Harvey.

SNAP

Harvey looks at me. I held the camera to my face and I put it down, smiling. "What did you just do?" He asked. "I took a photo" I say innocently. He looks at the camera. "You want to take pictures?" He asks. I nod my head slowly. He took out his coin. I swear to god one day I will melt that stupid coin.

Harvey flipped the coin. He catches it and looks at what the mighty all powerful coin says. "Well" He sighs, still looking at the coin "Lets take some pictures." I squeal with excitement. I knew there was still some Harvey in him. I just had to find him.

( Trinity POV)

It was wonderful seeing Gabriella. I haven't seen her for a couple of years actually. Me and her were best friends. We always were.

Me and Gabriella use to go to school together. We would always hang out.

Me and Bruce were heading back. It was almost night. That was good. Now I can go on my duties without lying to Bruce to leave him. Bruce told me that he has business and that Alfred would drive me home. Alfred was the nicest person I ever met. Bruce was lucky to have him.

I walk through the door. The lights were off. 'Weird' I thought. Walking into my bedroom, cautiously, I look around. All I can see is darkness. I check in my closet. No one is there. Sighing in relief, I turn around and scream.

There, standing on my bed post was the dark knight himself.

"Do you like giving people near death experiences?" I asked, crossing my arms. "And how the hell did you get in my house? Better question, how did you figure out where I lived."

Batman Didn't answer. He just threw me some pictures. "They're from last night." He said in his raspy voice. I picked them up, keeping my eyes on him and looked at the picture. On the picture we're Violet and Joker in a warehouse. They weren't the only ones there. Around them, sitting at a table, were the mob. "How did you get these" I say, looking up, but the only thing I saw was my window opened with my curtains swaying in the wind.

I growled and turn around. I needed to know more. And I think I know where to get the answers I'm looking for. Time to get into my alter-ego.

I pull out my Black suit and my long, trench coat like black leather coat that if you saw blowing in the wind, looks like a cap. My hair covered half of my face and I put on a Van Helsing like hat with a bandana covering my mouth and nose. Looking out into the Gotham skyline, I leap into the air sweeping over Gotham city.

(Phoenix POV)

I walked into my dark office. I was staying late cause tonight is the night that Jonathan escapes. I already planted the bomb on his door which is set up to explode in a matter of minutes. I closed my door and don't even bother turning on my light.

I stop in the middle of the room. Smiling I speak out. "Is that you, Trinity?" Trinity, dressed up as her alter ego, walks out from the darkness. "I need answers." She says. "You know, you should really disguise that voice of yours. Or everyone will know who you are" I tell her, turning on the little light on my desk.

Trinity just stood there. "What happened during the days before Violet and Joker escaped?" She asked. I sighed. I might as well tell her. Beside, Jonathan had nothing to do with it so we're fine.

"Okay. I'll tell you. Everything"

(Trinity POV)

Phoenix leans back in her chair. "During the months before Joker escaped, I noticed one of our doctors were becoming a bit....... obsessed with him." She looks anywhere but me.

"Who was the doctor?" I ask her, quietly. Can't let anyone know I'm here.

"Her name is Harleen Quinzel. But for the last few weeks she wanted to be known as Harley Quinn. Like a -"

"Harlequin. A type of jester" I finish the sentence for her. Of course.

"Yes. we assigned her Joker cause we thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to twist her mind. How wrong were we. But I also noticed something else." Phoenix got up and looked out her office window. "Every time Violet was even near the Joker they would lock eyes and it was like there was a secret between them. Like they knew what each other was thinking. I didn't like it for the obvious reasons.

"Harley and Violet hated each other though, you could see it. Every time they looked at each other, their eyes burned with hatred. Most of the time though they stayed away from each other. Till the last few weeks that is. Harley would see Violet more. Until one day when Harley came in dressed like a harlequin. She had a gun and told everyone to get down. She let the Joker out and wanted to leave but Joker wanted to go back for Violet" Phoenix stopped.

"Did they?" I ask her. She turns and faces me, shaking her head. "No, Violet had already escaped. Just a few minutes before Harley came in. Violet was in front waiting. As soon as they were gone I called the police and now here we are."

I nod at her. "What about that other guy? The scarecrow-" I jerk and so does Phoenix when a explosion comes from one of the cells and shakes the building. Me and Phoenix rush out into the hallway. Everyone was running and screaming. "Its the Joker all over again!" One of the nurses scream. I grabbed her.

"Who escaped?" I ask her, covering my voice to be more darker and more American. The nurse pointed down the hallway. "It's him. Jonathan Crane! He escaped!" She yells. I let go of her and turn. Phoenix was gone and walking down the hallway was a man. He was pretty skinny and had black hair with blue eyes that feel like they can see right through you. He had a machine gun in one hand, hanging on his shoulder, and a burlap mask in the other. Jonathan Crane.

The Scarecrow.

I get into fighting stance. He puts down the gun and comes to me, putting on the mask. "You look sick. Here have some medicine." He straightens out his arm towards me.

"Jonathan NO!" Phoenix came running out from no where and stepped in front of me right when Jonathan sprayed the gas from his sleeve. Phoenix fell down, gasping and screaming. I stare at her, no idea what happen. "What did you do with my sister!" I demanded. He laughs. "The only person you should be worried about is YOU" He put his arm back out but before he could spray, I took it and broke it. Kicking him in the face, I go to Phoenix

She was on the floor, crawling and screaming something about 'Blood' and 'dead bodies'. She had a fear of blood and the dead or anything of the sort but why was she screaming about them. "Phoenix, Phoenix its okay. Everything is okay" I reassured her. Right as I was about to pick her up I fell over. Crane had hit me with his gun.

I try to get up and finish Crane off but was held back by him stepping on me. "Back off Crane" I growl. "Its Scarecrow now" He tells me, spraying me in the face. I stop trying and start screaming. Everywhere around me was the one thing I hated most. Bugs. Don't ask why I'm scared of them but I was. Mostly spiders and anything like that. The walls were made out of them, moving around. They crawled on top of me. I squirmed, trying to get rid of them but someone grabbed me and pulled me to them. I stared at some sort of a scarecrow. "Is the medicine working?" He asks. I flinch and slap him trying to get away. Every time he talked, spiders and beetles would come out of the mouth.

He let go of me and turns to a girl. She's on the floor screaming too. Bugs were crawling over her but I sensed something familiar about her. Jonathan picked her up and drags her out side.

I lay there, screaming for what seemed forever. The bugs wouldn't go away. Tossing and turning, I try to scare them off. But the only one who was scared was me.

Down the hallway of bugs, a black figure comes in. He comes to me but I scream. He looked terrifying. "Trinity" He yelled. Bugs came out of his mouth like the scarecrow did. I twist and turn, trying to get him away. He pulls me up and carries me somewhere.

(Batman POV)

I heard about the escape at Arkham and got there as fast as I could. When I got there, Crane was carrying a girl into the van. I jump behind him. "Let her go, Crane" Crane closes the door on the screaming girl and turned to me. "It's scarecrow and no, I'm not. Besides, shouldn't you be helping your new sidekick or whoever she is in there?" He said, pointing to the door. "I would be more scared about her. She has a much stronger dose then this girl. And I would say she doesn't have a long time until she loses her mind." Crane laughed. My eyes widen. Trinity. She must of been here when he escapes. "I'll get you again Crane" I turn and go after Trinity.

I bust the door down and look for her. It wasn't very hard, all I have to do is follow the screaming noise. I go to the source of the screaming and go through the door which behind is held the source I'm looking for. I Burst through the door and find a empty hallway except for Trinity, dressed up as her alter-ego, on the floor screaming. I walk to her. "Trinity!" I yell, trying to get her to wake up from the nightmare she is seeing. She just stares at me and starts screaming louder. I pick her up and carry her to the tumbler.

I race toward the temporarily 'bat cave'. I didn't have time to follow the rules of the road since Trinity was drugged and I had to get her to the bat cave and get her the antidote which I still keep some just in case. This reminded me of when Rachel had been drugged, except Trinity was more violent. She was beating me and screaming about 'bugs'. I guess that what she is scared of.

I finally get there and carry her out. Getting the antidote I inject it into her. She calms down and looks around. "Where am I?" She asks. "You're safe" I tell her. She nods once. Her eyes widen and she gets up, alarmed. "Phoenix! Crane has her!" I push her down. "I know. Don't worry. We'll get her back." I pull out a needle and inject it into her. Trinity head falls back and she closes her eyes. I pull off my mask and call Alfred to come and get her and put her in my bed. I won't be sleeping tonight, not with Crane and the Joker lose. Also I had to call Braiden.


	8. Hush Little Baby

(Trinity POV)

The light. It blinded me. The noise of curtains being pulled back awoke my senses.

"5 more minutes" I groaned, switching sides so that I was on my stomach and my head was on the bed. Memories flooded back to me. Memories of a horrible dream.

It seemed so real. So....... terrifying. It was only a dream, I kept telling myself over and over. But it was crystal clear. Too clear to be a dream.

"Trinity" A far away voice stated my name. A soothing, handsome voice. Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes to see Bruce standing over my bed with a worried expression. My eyes scanned the room for me to realise that this wasn't my bed or my room. I hastily sat up, almost knocking Bruce off. "Where am I?" I demanded. He just chuckled. "It's okay. Calm down. You're at my penthouse." I stare at him, confused "Penthouse?" I repeated the word. Bruce nodded his head and turned to the door. A elderly man walked in with a tray in his hands. "Good morning, Miss. Mongavoury. May I talk you into some breakfast?" His English accent shone through his words. I eagerly nodded my head and jumped onto my knees. The butler, I'm supposing, lay the tray down on my bed, chuckling. I inhaled it. "This is delicious!" I told him, still eating. He smiled "Why thank-you"

Bruce, who was still sitting by me, introduced me to the old man. "Trinity, this is Alfred. My butler and the closet thing to my family" Bruce looked at Alfred, adoration in his eyes. I smiled at Bruce's happiness. He deserved it.

Although I tried to block last night memories out of my mind, I couldn't ignore them for long. Question came flying into my thoughts. Why was I here? Did Batman bring me here? What happened to my sister? Where's Crane? So many questions flooded my mind. Too many. I needed answers.

"What happened" I asked, my voice barely over a whisper. Alfred and Bruce turned to me, not saying anything. "Well, I should go. Nice meeting you, Miss. Mongavoury" Alfred smiled a kind smile, turned and left. I kept my eyes on Bruce and his eyes were on me.

"They caught your sister, Violet." He switch subjects, but I took no notice. All I could think about was the words he just stated. My eyes widen and I jump out of bed. "They caught Violet? Where? How?" Bruce stands up with me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down. You can get dressed and find out yourself." I nodded quickly and Bruce handed me a pile of clothes. I'd ask him about the clothes and what happened last night later. For now I needed my sister.

I was at Markham in no time. I burst through the main doors and head my way to the secretary. "Hello, I'm looking for a Violet Mongavoury." I asked. The secretary looked up and nodded. She picked up the phone and called for Violet doctor. Soon enough the doctor came. "Hello, my name is Dr. Thomas Elliot" I turned to a man in about his thirties. He had brown hair a blue eyes. I pull out my hand "Hello, I'm Trinity Mongavoury." Dr. Elliot shook my hand and showed me the way to Violet cell.

I gasped as I saw her. I couldn't see her face since her hair was in her face. Her hair was messy and she slowly rocked back and fourth, whispering a song to herself. I could barely hear her through the glass. "Hush little baby...." her childish high pitched voice sang. "Don't say a word..." I couldn't help but feel remorse for her. What had the Joker done to my sister? "This is going to...." She was shaking horribly and her voice sounded in pain. "Hurt me more then you.."

"Violet?" My voice shook. Violet head hesitantly went up. My eye's widen. Her face had two horrifying scars running up her cheeks in the form of a smile. I look at Dr. Thomas and he had a sad look in his eyes. "Would you like to see her?" he asked. I nodded my head and he opened the door. I dashed in and went to my sister side. She flinched like I would hurt her. She still sang the lyrics over and over again.

"What did the Joker do to you?" I asked. She stopped singing but didn't answer. Her eyes were blank. "What did the Joker do to you?" I repeated. No answer. "Where is the Joker?" Still nothing. I sighed. "Violet I need to know!" I would of held her hand but the straight jacket limited communication like that. she still didn't answer. She didn't do anything but stare ahead. I stood up. Violet didn't move or do anything.

closed the door behind me. "How long has she been this way?" Me and Dr. Thomas walked down the hallway. "Since we found her last night at the docks" I open the elevator and we both entered. "What was she doing at the docks?" I clicked the main level and turned to him. He just folded his hands and stared ahead, looking at me once and a while. "We don't know. The cops searched the area and there was no sign of Joker." I groaned in frustration.

After thanking Dr. Thomas, I made my way out of Arkham. A limo waited outside. The door of the expensive car opened and Bruce came out. I smiled and waved to him. "Why are you here?" I enquired. Bruce wrapped his arms around and gave me a quick kiss, leading me to the car. "I was worried. You've been gone a while" We sit in the car and I notice Alfred in the front seat. "What happened?" Bruce asked, holding my hands. I sighed "Joker did something to Violet. She just sits there, her eyes blank and if you go near her, she looks scared. And the worst thing is that the Joker gave her two scars. Like his."

Bruce turned toward Alfred and sighed, pulling me into his chest. "I'm sorry" He whispered, stroking my hair. For the first time is front of someone, I cried. About my twin sister. She's maybe insane and my enemy but there are times that we are sisters. Like normal sisters that help each other. What the Joker did to her was unfair and wrong. My anger at the Joker rised inside me. I hated the Joker. What he did to my sister and what he did to the innocent people in Gotham. The Joker will be brought to justice.

(Phoenix POV)

He was going to use his fear toxic? On my sister! Then on me!

That was the thought that I woke up on a table in the middle of a warehouse. I was confused of my where about. I sit up, scared of what was about to happen to me. Where was Jonathan? What happened to Trinity?

In the corner of the room, a figure of a man stands in the corner, shadows covering his body and face. "Are You okay?" He asked. Jonathan uncovered his face and went to me. I smiled and nodded my head. He had his mask off and his hair was messed up. "Thanks for getting me out of there." He kissed my cheeks then softly across my lips.

"Do they know I busted you out?" He shook his head. "Good" I sighed. He smiled and sat by me. " I'm sorry." He whispered. I get off the table and went to his side, grabbing his hand and putting it to my face, kissing his palm. "You didn't mean it" I said to him. He grabbed my face between his palms and gave me a full blown kiss. He rested his forehead on mine as we both caught our breath. He turned shortly after that in the other direction. "We have to go" Jonathan walked away to the front door and I followed. "Where?" I questioned.

"To Meet The Joker" He pulled on his mask and grabbed my waist, pulling me outside.

**Review please? I haven't got much reviews on this story. Also if you like Vampires then go read my other romance 'Vampire Bats' With Bruce and my OC Elizabeth. It has vampires from Van Helsing, Underworld, Interview with a vampire and Twilight. Also If you hate Twilight but like Vampires, only the first chapters have twilight characters. I hate Twilight too**


End file.
